O Pergaminho
by Silva- chan
Summary: Hinata se torna infeliz e solitária. Naruto ama outra e acaba marginalizando os problemas dela, levando à queda dos Hyuuga numa rebelião interna. Sem clã, com um marido ausente e filhos que sentem a falta de um pai presente, ela confia em Sasuke, seu ultimo amigo, para mudar tudo através de um pergaminho enviado ao passado, instruindo a si mesma a escolher o dever no lugar do amor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, mas o enredo dessa história é meu.

A Carta

Parada no meio do lago uma mulher repousava. Sua pele de alabastro brilhava a luz da lua. Nua. Seu longo cabelo negro azulado oscilava com a brisa. Como se os fios tivessem vida. Mas eram os olhos dela aqueles que mais chamavam a atenção na cena. Era como se alguém tivesse roubado o brilho da lua e injetado nos olhos dela.

Parecia uma elfa ou talvez uma sirena.

Na margem do lago um homem a observava. Não com malícia, como era de se esperar numa cena daquela, mas com um olhar compreensivo. O olhar de quem via muito além da superfície. Mesmo a metros de distancia dela ele conseguia distinguir o brilho das lágrimas do brilho da pele macia e pálida. Ela estava pensando na ultima conversa que teve com Naruto antes deles irem até o lago e o Uchiha sabia disso.

* * *

><p>''- Você não pode fazer isso!''<p>

"- Não só posso como vou. Você não pode me parar, Naruto. Não agora. Não mais."

"- Você está sendo egoísta, Hinata. Vai mesmo jogar tudo que temos fora? Vai destruir tudo que temos por um desejo egoísta? Você não era assim. A mulher que me casei sempre pensava nos outros antes de pensar em si mesma. A mulher que me casei... "

"- Não é aquela que você ama. Não é mesmo, Naruto? Você nunca deixou de ama-la. Mesmo quando ela se casou e você ficou noivo de mim. Mesmo nas duas vezes que fomos visitar o filho e a filha dela recém nascidos e você viu aquele fartos cabelos negros. Você desejou mechas louras no topo daquelas cabecinhas. Você acha que eu não percebi?" Hinata havia bufado furiosa. Os olhos claros opacos. A vida que antes transbordava daqueles olhos calmos se fora. "-Acha que eu não percebi que no dia posterior ao anuncio do casamento dela você se trancou no escritório foi para chorar? Acha que eu me manteria alheia a isso? '' O sorriso dela estava repleto de escárnio. ''- Impossível não perceber que é ela quem você ama quando o nome que escapa dos seus lábios todas as noites que dormimos juntos, todas as noites sem exceção alguma, é o dela e não o meu. Impossível não saber ao te ver olhar para os nossos filhos procurando por olhos verdes ou cabelo rosa. Se há algo a perder seriam meus filhos. Mas se eu morrer eu sei que não é você aquele que vai cria- los. Porque você nunca os amou ou desejou que nascessem.''

"-..."

"- Eu perdi tudo no momento que escolhi você. " uma lágrima solitária deslizou pelo rosto ovalado dela." - Onde você estava quando eu gritei pela morte do meu primo? Onde você estava quando meu clã fez com que minha irmã assumisse no meu lugar? Onde você estava quando lutei contra meu próprio pai na esperança que meu filho não fosse selado caso nascesse com o _byakugan_? Onde você estava quando uma revolução estourou no meu clã e eu clamei por uma intervenção externa?'' Ela viu o marido hesitar frente a torrente de perguntas. " -Eu sei onde você estava. "Você estava ao lado dela e não ao meu." - Um suspiro e o barulho de batidas na porta."- Meu clã caiu porque eu não estava lá. Meu sangue foi derramado porque minhas mãos foram atadas pelo homem que ousei chamar de marido. Eu os vi morrerem um a um. Eu vi o terror nos olhos da minha irmã no ultimo segundo antes da vida ser arrancada dela."

"- Se você fizer isso tudo vai mudar. Bolt e Himawari nunca nascerão. Os nossos filhos, Hinata. Você os destruirá! Pense em Sasuke e seu casamento com a Sakura. Pense na criança de Ino e Sai. Tudo vai mudar... ''

"- Sasuke não a ama. Ele nunca se apaixonou pela Sakura. Ele só se casou com ela pra quebrar o ciclo de já durava anos. Ele se casou com ela porque acreditou que com isso você me perceberia e alguém seria realmente feliz. ''- Ela fitou os olhos azuis com frieza."- Ele nos deu uma chance e você jogou fora. Durante todos esses anos nós conversamos sem que você ou Sakura soubessem. Ele deixou de te ter como melhor amigo na primeira vez que me achou chorando por sua causa. "Foi Sasuke aquele que esteve ao meu lado nos últimos anos." Ela sorrira de forma angustiada. "-Eu não estou aqui para pedir seu apoio. Vim te dar um ultimo adeus."

"-Hinata?"- a voz masculina do Uchiha quebrou o silencio do casal.

"- Por que, Sasuke? Por que está traindo minha confiança?" A voz do loiro era seca e cortante.

"- Porque eu conheço a dor dela. Eu sei o que é ver seu clã cair, sei o que é ouvir o nome de outro nos lábios de quem você ama, sei como é morrer a cada dia preso num mundo que ja não dá pra viver. Eu fui manipulado minha vida inteira e conheço a sensação de ser só uma peça no tabuleiro." Olhos ônix se cravaram nos olhos azuis do homem que ele considera um irmão. "- Eu te entreguei o jogo, Naruto. Mas você quebrou todas as peças até agora. Sua rainha rachou e eu vou tira-la de você. Hinata é a ultima peça ao meu alcance, e com o pingo de sanidade que me resta vou arrancá-la das suas mãos. Como qualquer peça secundaria eu vou defender a minha rainha até ser derrubado."

* * *

><p>Sasuke ergueu os olhos quando uma luz intensa desceu dos céus.<p>

Tsukuyomi- no-kami pairava sobre a superfície da água em uma postura estoica. O cabelo grisalho por natureza brilhava sobrenaturalmente e olhos vermelhos como a lua em um eclipse parcial visualizavam tudo com uma curiosidade mórbida.

Hinata ajoelhou-se perante o deus e estendeu a ele um pergaminho. A voz soprano dela entoava um cântico a muito esquecido pelos humanos que vagam pelo mundo.

Sasuke sentiu seu corpo pesar e caiu de joelhos na grama orvalhada. Seus olhos ônix fixos no deus que dera nome ao jutsu mais famoso do falecido Itachi. Tsukuyomi era um deus ainda mais belo do que ele presumia. Com cabelos platinados, olhos rubros, rosto quadrado e peitoral muito bem esculpido o deus era de cobrir de vergonha o humano mais belo entre todos.

O canto parou e o deus se moveu. Mãos pálidas e grandes deslizaram para fora da manga do hakama azul escuro e cobriram o pergaminho. O deus curvou- até que pudesse fazer com que ela erguesse o rosto com um simples toque no queixo feminino.

- Meu pai me mandou dizer que a senhorita se parece fisicamente com Izanami quando ela ainda vivia. Ter um cântico escrito em minha homenagem cantado por aquela que fez possível minha existência seria uma grande honra, mesmo que a senhorita não seja ela, já me sinto honrado ao olha-la fazer isso. - o deus sorriu levemente para ela. - levarei seu pedido para que meu pai o analise. Desejo-lhe sorte, pequena humana. Entre as mulheres do seu povo sempre foste minha preferida.

Hinata corou e sorriu levemente.

- Obrigada, Tsukuyomi- no- kami.

- Falo sério, humana Hyuuga. Desde pequena tu me admiras e canta para mim presa na escuridão da noite. Fizeste companhia para mim por anos a fio, contando o que lhe ocorria durante o período em Amaterasu te observava com olhos quentes.- Ele sorriu levemente para ela.- Tenho de voltar para meu lugar agora. Voltar para o lado de meu pai, Izanagi, e meus irmãos.

Tão rápido como aparecera, o deus da lua partiu.

* * *

><p>Mais uma fanfic uhuuuu. Eu sei que vai ser dificil atualizar rápido porque também estou escrevendo O Uchiha, mas depois que descobri como digitar fanfics pelo celular- o que por sinal demora um século no meu por que ele vai ficando pesado- acho que vou conseguir agilizar o processo.<p>

Obs: qualquer erro gramatical na fic que encontrarem, por favor me avisem.

Obs.2: Essa fic vai demorar pra acabar porque logo logo as aulas voltam.

Desejo que apreciem e por favor expressem sua opinião por meio das reviews, assim vou saber o que estou errando ou acertando.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto.

**A Carta**

Tudo ao redor da grande mesa cinza era branco. Parecia não ter fim. Ao redor da mesa também estavam várias figuras se movendo em polvorosa. As vozes de uns se sobrepunham as de outros. Os kimonos e hakamas flutuando na ausência de piso.

- Isso nunca foi feito antes!- uma das figuras exclamou.

- Nós sabemos. - rosnou outro.

- Agora seria um bom momento para tentar algo assim. - Uma figura feminina rebateu.

- Amaterasu tem razão. Acredito que será algo interessante de se assistir.

- A opinião do Susano'o não vale! Ele sempre apoia a Amaterasu ou o Tsukyomi.

- Eu estive calado até agora... - Tsukyomi resmungou para si mesmo.

- O verdadeiro ponto não é se já ocorreu antes ou se essa é a primeira vez, o ponto é: ela merece nossa confiança?- Omori-Kane perguntou com o cenho franzido em profunda reflexão.

- Ela é só uma criança!- Ama-no-Uzume resmungou enquanto revirava os olhos. A deusa ja não cabia em si de tão nervosa.

- Eu confio nela! - as três Munakata Sanjojin exclamaram em uníssono.

- Vamos fazer uma votação. - decidiu por fim Izanagi.- Não é todo dia que unimos todos os deuses, mesmo os mortos, num único lugar para fazer decisões.

- Até onde sei essa é a primeira vez. - Izanami resmungou escondida debaixo de vários mantos.

-Certo. - Omori- no-Kane suspirou e separou um pergaminho para a votação. - Vamos começar com Izanagi-sama e Izanami-sama, afinal a maioria aqui descende deles. Izanagi-sama, qual sua opinião sobre o pedido da humana Uzumaki Hinata, antiga Hyuuga Hinata?

- Eu apoio.- o deus respondeu sem hesitar.

- Izanami-sama, qual a sua opinião?

- Eu apoio o pedido dela.- a deusa respondeu.

- Eu, Omori-Kane apoio o pedido. - o deus murmurou enquanto anotava. - Deusa Ama-no-Uzume, qual sua opinião?

A deusa parou por um tempo em profundo silencio. Seus olhos vagaram por todo o local até pousarem na deusa coelho selada em um canto.

- Eu apoio sob uma condição.

- E qual seria?- Izanagi questionou intrigado.

- Que ao alterarem a ordem de alguns fatos Kaguya nunca seja selada.

- Colocaremos seu pedido na carta que enviaremos á garota.

- Então ela tem meu total apoio.

- Kagutsuschi, qual sua opinião?

- Eu apoio a garota. Todos nós já tivemos vontade de desfazer algo, mas como deuses é impossível. Ela tem a chance de mudar tudo. Poucos entoaram cânticos para nós como ela. A garota é uma serva fiel de todos os Kamis que ela sabe da existência.

Houve um silêncio incômodo após as palavras do deus do fogo.

- Munakata Sanjojin?

- Nós três apoiamos a menina. - uma das deusas respondeu.

- Jashin?

- Eu não apoio.

- Por que não?- Izanami exigiu.

- Eu vou ter que jogar as mesmas almas duas vezes no reino dos mortos! Vocês só podem achar que eu e Shinigami não temos nada mais interessante pra fazer. - o deus da morte reclamou e o ceifador concordou.

- E aquele seu servo? O tal do Hidan? Podemos impedir que ele seja esquartejado e inutilizado novamente através da carta.

- Ter Hidan de volta vai ser bom. - Jashin murmurou.

- E então?

- Eu aceito e se aceito o nosso Shinigami também.

O ceifador de almas mandou uma olhada congelante para Jashin, sendo completamente ignorado.

- Amaterasu?

- Eu apoio.

- Tsukuyomi?

- Ela tem meu apoio.

- Susano'o?

- Eu também apoio.

A lista continuou por um tempo até que todos os kamis votassem. No fim foi dado o veredicto a favor do pedido da humana e uma carta foi redigida com algumas exigências vindas dos seres superiores. Quando tudo estava propriamente organizado resolveram que Izanagi seria aquele que entregaria a carta para a menina como símbolo de respeito.

* * *

><p>Hinata e Sasuke estavam sentados na margem do mesmo lago que anteriormente o deus da lua havia pousado. A ex-herdeira Hyuuga se enrolou mais um pouco no manto que o Uchiha a emprestou. Ambos esperando a resposta dos deuses sobre o pedido dela.<p>

- Você acha que vão aceitar? Hinata sussurrou temerosa.

- Eu não sei. - Sasuke suspirou. - Tsukuyomi-no-Kami parecia feliz em te ver, mas os pensamentos dele e dos outros kamis sobre isso vai além da minha compreensão.

- Tenho medo. Tenho medo de eles recusarem, medo deles aceitarem e nada dar certo, medo de tudo se repetir.

- Hinata?

- Hn?

- Você se lembra de quando nos encontrávamos no templo construído para Kagutsushi?

- Na época que sua mãe te forçava a andar comigo no templo porque tínhamos a mesma idade?

- Uhum.

Hinata sorriu.

- Eu lembro sim, por quê?

- Minha mãe me fazia te acompanhar porque você agradava o kami do fogo, não por causa da idade.

Ela o fitou sem entender.

- No clã Uchiha acredita-se que as chamas contam histórias e sentem tudo algo redor, mesmo o que é invisível ou intocável. Havia algo em você quando começava a entoar os cânticos no templo que mudava a forma das chamas de se moverem.

- E-Eu não entendo.

- O fogo queimava ao redor de você e para você. As chamas se acalmavam e queimavam na sua direção, não importando pra que lado o vento soprasse. Era como se quisessem te ouvir mais que os outros.

Os olhos negros do Uchiha mergulharam na imensidão lilás pálido que eram os olhos dela. Ele sorriu levemente para ela, algo que não fazia havia anos. Seu sorriso se tornando a única fonte de calor naquele local frio.

- Você cantava com pureza e fé e isso agradava os kamis que te ouviam. Seu pai não gostava de te ver cercada por Uchihas por que junto com muitos nos afastou quando a Kyuubi atacou. Mas ele sabia que os kamis que meu clã cultuava gostavam de você. Ele se recusava a assistir você cantando porque havia muitos Uchihas no local. - Ele suspirou. - Mas nem o poderoso Hiashi escapou de se encantar ao te ouvir cantar para Amaterasu em agradecimento à colheita anual.

- Ele gostava de me ouvir cantar para Tsukuyomi- no-kami, Amaterasu, Susano'o, Izanagi e Izanami antes de dormir. Algumas vezes ele deixava que eu acendesse uma ou duas velas com incenso ao redor. - Hinata contou sorrindo. - Nii-san gostava de me ouvir cantar para as Munakata Sanjojin. Eu canto uma cantiga dedicada a elas que ele me ensinou sempre vou vê-lo e deixo três flores. Do jeito que ele me ensinou a fazer quando eu tinha apenas seis anos.

- Kamis não são humanos, Hinata. Eles vão se lembrar disso.

- Eu não canto para eles já tem um ano...

- Tenho certeza que vão entender. Sua vida está um caos faz um tempo e paz é algo em falta no ultimo ano na sua vida. Mas você foi mais forte que todos nós. Você ainda tem esperança nesse cenário nojento. Então confie em mim Hinata, tenha fé.

Ela sorriu. Sasuke era seu ultimo bote salva-vidas. O Uchiha a mantinha sã enquanto todos já haviam lhe dado as costas. A ex- herdeira se encolheu mais no manto e estendeu os braços. Sasuke imediatamente a abraçou forte. Eles só tinham um ao outro. Eles eram entendidos um pelo outro. Eles dariam tudo que ganharam para não se perdessem de novo. Para não serem abandonados.

* * *

><p>Nem todos os kamis estão de acordo com a personalidade real deles na cultura japonesa, mas eu só queria me aproveitar dos nomes mesmo.<p>

Obs.: Munakata Sanjojin são as três filhas de Susano'o, que é irmão de Tsukuyomi e Amaterasu, que são filhos de Izanagi, mas não de Izanami, porque Izanami já tinha morrido. Li em algum lugar que o Tsukuyomi, o Susano'o e a Amaterasu só surgem porque Izanagi se banha para se purificar dos espíritos que a mulher dele, Izanami, tinha mandado persegui-lo por vê-la no mundo dos mortos caindo aos pedaços, por isso o '' a mulher que fez possível minha existência'' no outro capítulo.


End file.
